tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
James T. Kirk
| aliases = James Tiberius Kirk; Captain Kirk; Admiral Kirk; Jim Kirk; James Kirk; James R. Kirk; Baroner Star Trek: Errand of Mercy | series = Star Trek | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] | known relatives = | status = | born = March 22nd, 2233 | died = 2371 | 1st appearance = "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Chronological) "The Man Trap" (Actual) | final appearance = Star Trek: Generations | actor = William Shatner }} James T. Kirk is a fictional military officer and one of the central characters featured in the mythos of the Star Trek film and television franchise. He is widely regarded as one of the most popular and recognizable film and television personalities of all time and has become an iconic character of the genre. Played primarily by American actor William Shatner, the character first appeared in the second pilot episode of the original Star Trek television series, "Where No Man Has Gone Before". The character has appeared in all seventy-nine regular episodes of series and was also featured in the short-lived Star Trek animated series where he was voiced by Shatner. Kirk has appeared in seven of the Star Trek feature films as well, beginning with the 1979 movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture. He also appeared in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and finally Star Trek: Generations where the character was killed off. Overview Biography Notes & Trivia * * Originally, the character was named James R. Kirk. This was at a point in the original series before the production crew had ironed out all of the details concerning the various characters and their backgrounds. The James R. Kirk name is revealed in the second pilot episode, "Where No Man Has Gone Before", when the character of Gary Mitchell uses his powers to create a preemptive tombstone for Kirk. Parodies * In the 1992 movie A Few Good Men, Kevin Pollack does an impersonation of Captain Kirk in which he says, "You're a freak, Spock! A freak! You belong in the circus... right next to the dog-faced boy!" The line is a reworking of Kirk's dialogue from the season one episode of Star Trek, "The Naked Time". * In the 1994 comedy Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Jim Carey's eponymous hero imitates Captain Kirk while describing his strategy to find Snowflake, the missing mascot of the Miami Dolphins. * In the 2000 film 2001: A Space Travesty, one of the aliens at the Vegan Moon Base can be heard doing an exaggerated impersonation of Captain Kirk. * In the TV sit-com Community, Chevy Chase's character, Pierce Hawthorne, dressed up in a costume similar to Kirk's costume from the original series in the Halloween episode "Epidemiology". Related categories * Images of James T. Kirk * Appearances of James T. Kirk See also External links * * James T. Kirk at Wikipedia * James T. Kirk at the Holosuite * James T. Kirk at Memory Beta * James T. Kirk at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:Starfleet personnel Category:2233/Character births Category:2371/Character deaths